thepkmnfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rusty
Rusty is the stupid,yet determined, 10 year-old protagonist of the webseries Pokémon Rusty by Dorkly, who is now in the anime. He is very naive, but is determined to become the best Pokémon trainer there is, despite the fact that he is, in reality, the very worst. He looks up to Ash Ketchum. Appearance Rusty has the same appearance as a male Pokémon trainer from FireRed and LeafGreen, the only difference being that his eyes appear completely white, but this is due to a pair of glasses he wears. He also has black sleeves rather than dark blue. Apart from these things, he shares the same character sprite as Red. He has light brown hair under his hat. Skills & Abilities As a Pokemon Trainer, Rusty usually (albeit unintentionally) treats his Pokemon poorly: He tied some of them in leashes like a dog, trying to find ways to evolve his Pokemon by throwing rocks, threw away his fainted Pokemon before he even learned that he can heal them in the Poke Center, using them as his personal uses etc. Given by his Pokemon's levels, it might have hinted that Rusty never levels them up with battles. Apart from aiming for becoming a Pokemon Master, Rusty also lacks any genuine self-care (such as the inability to feed himself with good food), as evidenced by his hints of living like a homeless person (Sleeping in the woods, eating leftovers from garbage bins). Apart from this, the only good thing that Rusty do is being an excellent Deli Cook, as seen in Jailbreak. However, As he hates for being a chef, he does not seem to use this ability for his entire year of living outside. Personality Rusty has very low intelligence and knows very little, if anything, about Pokémon and the Pokémon world and often kills his Pokémon by accident. Although he causes disaster almost everywhere that he goes, he is not outright malicious and often causes things out of chance or accident. Because of this, he also lacks any empathy. He is very inspired by Ash Ketchum, even to the point of naming his Kakuna "Pikachu" after his Pokémon. He often gets discouraged during his journey, but he always bounces back, ready to fight on. And despite his "bravery" due to his incompetence, he show some signs of being a genuine coward when threatened. Rusty also hates education, which he believes that studying & discussion is not needed to become a Pokemon Master and a "member" of the Elite Four. Rusty also seemed to be completely unfazed by the uncomfortable images (surfing Julian's 18+ Deviantart page, witnessing Agatha's gruesome death) & the horrible events (the police operations on Viridian City) he had saw. He also has a crush on Serena (because of her looks), but she did not return these feelings because of the way he treated him (he constantly bullied and neglected her because she was a girl) at Summer Camp when they we're younger, which Rusty completely forgot. Ash doesn't seem to like Rusty because of the way he treats Pokemon, which Rusty doesn't seem to understand. Rusty is in fact a highly skilled cook, earning praise from those around him from those who try it. However he dislikes/hates cooking and he does not want to do it for a living despite all evidence that he could do so easily. Pokemon owned by Rusty * Kakuna, later Beedrill (nicknamed Pikachu) * Bidoofs